Gods of Death and Gods of Nothing
by Tono Radish
Summary: My name is Key and I dropped my Death Note in the human world so I could hang out with Ryuk who really doesn't want to hang out with me... yet! I mean I'm cool right? "Not really, no." Shut up, what do you know? This is Kidd Lelliet, the boy who found my Death Note. You're a what now? "Otaku." And this KIDD hasn't killed anyone yet? Worthless human. "Worthless Shinigami."
1. Otaku

**Gods of Death and Gods of Nothing**

It's been about a week since I dropped my Death Note into the human world. Upon further investigation I find that a human has picked it up. He's 17 by the looks of it, since then he hasn't written a single name inside. How boring. I dropped my Death Note because Ryuk did. He's the most interesting guy in the shinigami realm. I'm afraid I'm not as interesting and he never wants to talk to me. But now that I'm in the human, with a dropped Death Note, he'll have no choice but to hang out with me! We'll have all sorts of inside jokes and eat apples! I can't wait! First I have to get this stupid kid into the real world so he can find Ryuk's human.

I've been standing here for a while but he won't look up from that gaming system. His face looks bored, actually I can't really read his face.

"Hey Kidd."

He didn't look up. This is the owner of my death note right?

"Kidd. Kidd Lelliet!"

He looked up, "You still here?"

"You knew I was here the whole time!?"

"Yeah. Oh speaking of time…"

Kidd checked his watch and turned on the TV. I was about to scream at him but then I looked into the monitor. There were some cute anime girls dancing to some song. I shut my trap and sat down.

"Oh great, another endless eight episode. Whatever."

"Kidd what is this?"

"Anime."

"This show is so… Interesting."

My big red eyes looked deeper into the pixels of light. So many cute girls wearing swim suits doing really lesbian things without being lesbians!? Why couldn't the human who wrote this pick up my Death Note!?

"So you know my name, what's yours?"

"You don't seem surprised at all that I'm here?"

"I read through the instructions of the Death Note and it said you'd be coming along."

"You're not at all surprised by my appearance either?"

Kidd Lelliet pointed to the bookshelf on the other side of his room. It was full of manga, dvds, and video games. Not to mention figures!

"This one is from that show we're watching, why is she dressed like a rabbit?"

"Episode 2."

"I see. You know I never get into human affairs or popular trends but I must say you have some nice things here."

"You still haven't told me your name."

"Oh, well I'm Key. I'm a shinigami."

"Alright, so you're gonna follow me around from now on?"

"That's the plan."

"Okay, we'll go do something after this episode."

"Sounds good to me."

We sat down and finished the episode of this… anime thing.


	2. Ships

"Hey Kidd! You promised we'd do something!"

Kidd Lelliet was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Then the character from the TV yelled something about a universe ball. The character raised his arms into the air for a power boost. When he character's arm's were raised Kidd's arms flew up high above him as well.

"Kidd? What are you doing?"

"Defeating Freeza."

"Defeating- What the hell is a Freeza?"

How did I get stuck with this human? It's been another three days since I first came to his home and nothing. My death note is going to waste! But I can't take it, he has full ownership as of right now. Can he get rid of it please? Or pass it on to someone else?

"Man, I wish I had cool powers like Goku."

"KIDD! YOU HAVE THIS! THIS NOTE BOOK WILL GIVE YOU THE POWER TO KILL PEOPLE!"

Kidd stood up and grabbed the notebook from the top of his desk. He admired it for a minute and then grabbed a pen. He flipped to a random page and wrote something down.

"Finally! So who are we going to kill first?"

Kidd held up the notebook for me to read.

"Key!? But that's my name!? Damn it I thought you read the instructions! You can't kill me like that!"

"I did read the rules, I just thought one of them was fake."

"Come on, I've been waiting forever just kill someone."

Kidd looked at me with his blue eyes, a lack of interest was apparent. He picked up his TV remote.

"My next show is on."

"Why won't you kill someone?"

He moved back to his bed and sat down looking into the screen. Why wouldn't Kidd kill anyone? Was there really no interest? How will Kira find him unless he uses his powers? How will Ryuk find me if Kidd won't kill? Why is anime so addicting? I'll miss this when I leave the human world.

"Will you not kill because you want to go to heaven or hell? Or is it you're afraid to kill?"

Kidd's eyes left the screen and looked into my big red orbs.

"Neither. It's just no one has done anything to me worth killing them for. I'm not like Kira, I assume you know who Kira is. Criminals don't come after people like me because we don't exist. I'm an otaku, I'm not noticeable by anyone, and as such I want to find something in this world that will make me different, make me like one of those anime characters I admire."

"This death note can do that?"

"This death note will make me no better than sasuke."

"… Who?"

"I mean he was cool up until the 'I will become Hokage' thing. I was all 'dude, go home you're drunk.'"

"Okay, whatever. So you're saying your whole life no one has done anything to wrong you? No one at all?"

"As an otaku I've put up with a lot of things from real people and annoying characters. Over time I've grown pretty lenient. I can sit through Boku No Pico and not gripe… the whole time anyway."

"Humans like you are so boring. At this rate you'll never kill anyone."

"Never kill anyone…"

Kidd's eyes never left the screen. Then he jumped to his feet still on his bed. He dropped to the floor and opened the notebook. He picked up the pen from earlier and began to write once more. When he was finished he sank into his chair. Things went silent, the only thing you could hear were the words of the girl on the TV. Suddenly I heard it, struggled breathing. He wasn't dying, he was crying.

"Hey Kidd don't worry, this reaction is normal to when you first kill someone. Who was it anyway?"

"I'm not crying over that. That man deserved to die. I'm crying because… HINATA TOTALLY JUST QUOTED NARUTO JUST NOW! SHE'S ABOUT TO DIE!?"

"Woah Kidd relax, it's a cartoon."

"I swear I'll find a way to kill you if you ever say that again."

"Well it's not like she's real?"

"Not like she's… what is wrong with you? She was in love with him for like 800 episodes and now she's confessing and defending him! Then she got a pole shoved into her head after defying Pain and saying all epic 'because that is my ninja way.' I mean I think it's freaking normal to cry at that!"

I stared at him; he was really holding it back. He looked like he wanted to scream. I've been here for three days and this is the first sign of emotion he's shown me. All of these feelings over a girl with a bad coat and veins by her eyes, I just don't understand. Before I could say anything the door opened to a little boy, he looked like he was maybe 11 or 12.

"Hey Kidd, I just saw it too."

What the hell?

"What is it Axis?"

Axis and Kidd? Who the hell named these kids? The one called Axis ran over to his big brother and held him.

"Let it out, it's alright."

Kidd began to cry and scream. Seriously, all this over a 2 dimensional girl? Axis pat his big brother's head.

"I know you shipped them and you're not alone."

Wait, does this sort of thing happen all the time?

"Axis I'm sorry you have to see me like this. Your big brother reduced to a teary mess."

"It's alright, it happens all the time."

"I wish they'd stop killing my favorite characters!"

I turned around and looked into my notebook at the first person Kidd ever killed. Okay, now I'm starting to regret dropping my notebook in the first place.

_Adam Sandler. He sends all of his money to America's Funimation and dies watching his movies._


	3. Lovers

**Hey guys! It's me Tono here! Comments are the bomb digety so tell me what you think. Also I don't own death note, never have, but you knew that so I won't be saying it again. Lol I've had people get mad at me for not saying that, like readers no the website, and I find this place is called FAN FICTION. So it's pretty much implied that I'll never own anything I post on here. That is all.**

"Aren't you a little bit interested in Kira?"

"You always bring up Kira… oh I get it, he's got a death note too."

"Well I mean duh. So how do you plan to get to Japan?"

"Japan? I guess… I'll have to kill someone?"

"Wait, just that easy?"

"Well yeah. I mean I've always wanted to go but flight travel is seriously expensive."

"You serious? Who are you going to kill?"

"I was wait listed in my school to be an exchange student in Japan. I'll just kill the kid in front of me and then they'll have to let me go!"

"That's kind of fucked up."

"Yeah well so is your face."

Kidd stood up and walked over to the death note, something he never bothered to hide? Humans always have trouble hiding their death notes but this one doesn't seem to care if anyone sees it? Then I realized his desk connects to his huge bookshelf. Kidd also has a costume rack by his bed, which is nearly full… of women's costumes? Seriously who did I give my notebook to? The fact I'm telling you all of this is that his room itself can be a hiding place. It's so full of weird crap and posters anyone who came in here would think of it as part of the display, part of an anime.

"You know Kidd most people try to hide their death notes. That isn't a problem for you since your room is so weird?"

"That and… honestly if I hid it I would forget where."

"ARE YOU SERIOSUS!?"

"Yeah! I donate nearly 90% of my memory to what really matters, anime! The rest of it goes to school, people, and whatever else I might need. Mostly it's been school because I wanted to go to Japan."

"I can't tell if you're interesting of just different? Like short bus different."

"That reminds me! We have short cake in the fridge!"

Kidd ran out of his room and down the stairs. Is cake really the only thing he got out of what I said? He came back up with a second piece. Oh, wow that's actually pretty nice. I was thinking f just killing him and dropping my death note somewhere else but he brought me cake. I feel a tingling sensation in my armpits, which is if I had any. This feeling must be our friendship growing.

"Okay this piece is for you and this piece is for me. My mom made it and it's pretty good. Do you want a fork?"

"No that's fine. Thank you so much!"

"Anytime!"

I was about to reach down and take my piece when Kidd snatched the strawberry off the top and ate it himself.

"Kidd what the hell!?"

"What? You have the cake?"

"The strawberry is the best part!"

"So Shinigami love strawberries."

"… Apples too."

Kidd reached under his bed and pulled out a bag. Then he held up the most perfect juicy apple in all of creation.

"Lucky for you humans do too."

I munched away on my cake and apples when Kidd pulled out the death note.

"So who will you kill this time?"

"Well Kenta is the guy in front of me, so if I kill him I can go. Here's the thing, Kenta is Japanese and I can't kill one of my own."

"Kidd you've found the loving version of racism. You're American, maybe even European but you are not Asian at all."

"I'm Japanese where it counts, in here."

Kidd pointed to his heart and I just stared at him.

"You have issues."

"And you don't understand love."

"I love human snack food and anime girls?"

"Well in Japan there are lots of ads with half naked anime girls as well as porn related manga."

"JUST KILL SOMEONE! I DON'T CARE WHO! MAKE IT KENTA IF YOU MUST! JUST KILL SOMEONE NOW! LET'S GET TO JAPAN!"

"Alright, Alright. I guess I can kill Rose Thatcher."

"Wait, but don't you have a crush on her? I mean it was so obvious today at school?"

"If I love her then that would make her a weakness. If I'm going up against Kira then I'll have to be smarter and stronger than him. Besides she thinks Vocaloid is an anime, that's something I can never forgive. And killing her will have other benefits. I can have her bring as much money as she can in her wallet and have her leave it in my desk before she dies by getting hit by a school bus."

"Are you even human?"

"I told you, I'm an otaku."

Kidd wrote the name with no real expression on his face. It was kind of sad. Isn't this what all humans want? Kidd isn't very popular so the fact that someone would even look his way was heart warming. With my eyes I could see not only her name and life span but what's inside her human heart. It isn't a physical thing, just something Shinigami can sense. If we have any care left for these humans we'll kill them when it's most welcome, if not it's all pretty random stuff.

Kidd Lelliet can take me to Ryuk and take me to Kira. He gives me apples and cake and hurts my feeling sometimes but as a Shinigami I didn't think I had many feelings left. Should I thank Kidd Lelliet for what he's done for me? He's killed on my recommendation for me. He's going to Japan for me. He's giving up his heart for me. All a Shinigami can do is take from humans, never give.

I touched his shoulder; he's still warm and breathing.

"What is it Key?"

"Nothing really."

He placed his hand on my own rotting one and pets it. I didn't know Shinigami could feel fear for anything other than their death. I flet afraid of what would happen when I would go to Japan, would meet Ryuk again. But above all I feared for this warmth and breathing. This boy, Kidd Lelliet, what has he done to me? I can see his life span and it's long, but not long enough for me. Why is that? What's happening? It's strange, but I feel as if it's happened before.

"It's alright, Key."

"Huh?"

"I'm a little scared too."

Kidd Lelliet, I think I might be gay for you.


	4. Kira

"The motherland!"

Kidd ran off the plane way ahead of his classmates. They were still grieving of the loss of their dear Rose where Kidd seemed unphased. I followed Kidd who had never once looked happier. Then he started to cry. He had cried several times on the plane and leaving his house, all for the same reason. His parents took as a sign of love when in truth he was so happy to be going to Japan screaming and jumping wouldn't be enough to express that happiness, but don't worry, he did those too.

"Kidd, stop calling it the motherland. The other kids will think you're weird."

"Come on, let's just go to my temporary home. I didn't want to stay with a family so I found myself a place. The school is paying for it so we're good. The only problem is that I'll have to share with a non otaku."

"You can kill him?"

"It's crossed my mind once or twice."

"You treat the lives of those around you pretty lightly. What if someone suspects you?"

"They can't, all these deaths are accidents."

"Good point."

We went into our new apartment, Kidd and I, followed by Espier. Espier was a normal guy who played baseball and got good grades. Even so if this were going to be Kira's new HQ Espier would have to die. I wondered if Kidd could actually do it. He only had one rule when it came to killing and if they didn't do anything to him then he wouldn't kill them. Adam Sandler robbed him of hours of his life as well as his money. Rose stole his heart as well as his seat to Japan. Other than that no one had died. That just left Espier. Would Kidd really kill him because he isn't an otaku?

The answer came later that night.

"Key I take it back. I can't kill Espier. He hasn't done anything to me."

"I figured you wouldn't, just don't let him see the death note."

"Yeah… Key I have something important to do so don't follow me."

"You know I have to."

"Then don't judge me."

Kidd? Is he going to something frowned on society? Or maybe he's going out to a host club or something freaky!? I followed him slowly and quietly. He stopped at a convenience store. What could be in here that was so dangerous? Was he planning a robbery!? Kidd you've only had the death note for a few weeks!? Don't get cocky yet!?

I was about to stop him when I noticed they sold manga here… so many cute anime girls… so many…

"Kidd do me a solid and pick up that manga over there! I have to read it!"

"That's a girl's manga."

"Hey don't pull that crap on me, I saw all that Sailor Moon garbage on your shelves! Pick it up!"

"I'll have you know I read Sailor Moon solely for the plot!"

"Mamo chan?"

"Which one is it…?"

I guided Kidd over to the manga to point out the one I wanted. There was another boy standing by the manga, handsome too. He must be popular with the ladies. Then I noticed he had a pen. That fiend! This- this- this miscreant was drawing in the manga!?

"Hey Kidd I need you to kill someone."

"What?"

The handsome boy looked over and Kidd pretended a plot point surprised him. The guy looked out the window. Oh, looks like a casual street raping, must be a cultural thing. Oh and now she's running. Go, be free! I bet there's a festival somewhere nearby and they have to go play their parts in a show or something. Haha, that must be it, the guy is chasing her. Oh look, here comes a truck! And…

_KA-BOOM!_

He died… Just like that…. He's dead. I looked down once more at what the guy was holding.

"Kidd, this guy has a death note. He just killed that guy."

Kidd stopped in his tracks. Once again the pokerfaced Kidd Lelliet was showing emotion. He was scared and slowly began to look at this guy. I had to wonder, this couldn't be him…

I turned around.

"RYUK!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!"

He only grinned.

"Ryuk! I dropped my death note too! Now we can be best friends!"

Ryuk's smile dropped. I turned around and heard a crash.

"Whoops!"

Kidd knocked into Light and when he pushed him over he had managed to place a hand, a brief touch, on Light's notebook. I'm not sure if this is clever or a death wish, whatever it may be he can see Ryuk now.

"Hey man, I'm sorry, I need to tie my shoes more often."

"Yeah… you can get off of me now."

"Awesome!"

Kidd stood up and offered Light a hand, when he half glanced at Ryuk. Light noticed. Kidd you idiot! You're gonna get killed!

"Where are you from? You're obviously not Japanese."

"But I'm Japanese in here where it counts," Kidd pointed to his heart.

Good job! He'll just think you're some crazy tourist!

"Light, and you are?"

Kidd don't give him your name! Don't be stupid!

"Bond, James Bond," Kidd shook hands with the boy.

"I see… Well I had best get going."

"At least let me buy you something to make up for knocking you over."

What the hell Kidd! You never offer to buy me things when you're mean to me!

"I know, how about some apples. They look pretty awesome."

"Apples!?"

Well that caught Ryuk's attention. But why won't he talk to me?

"Yeah, apples," Kidd replied.

Light clutched his bag. Kidd realized his mistake. We were screwed. Then Kidd ran over to the apples.

"YEAH! APPLES! I THINK I'LL BUY SOME TOO! APPLES!"

"Your kid's an idiot," said Ryuk.

"Yeah I know," "Don't call him my kid," Light and I said at the same time.

I flew over to Kidd who was picking out apples feverishly. When he paid for them he threw them to light and winked at him like some weird pop star and made a run for it.

"Kidd that was way too close! If you die I go back to the Shinigami realm and I don't get to chill with Ryuk."

"Yeah I know, thank god I'm American, they expect us to be stupid!"

"Wait, weren't you going to do something at that convenience store?"

"I did!"

Kidd held up his shopping bag as we ran, it was full of canned green tea, rice balls, and dessert snacks.

"What the hell Kidd!"

"I also paid my phone bill!"

"You can do that!?"

"Yeah and I got this!"

He held up that chick's manga and grinned.

"Kidd! Don't die on me man! You have your moments of cool!"

"APPLES!"

"Too soon."

"Shut up!"

Awww so Kidd can get embarrassed too, how adowable. Not!

We made it back to the apartment.

"Hey Kidd, what did you buy?"

"Oh just this and that."

Kidd dropped the bag and I dropped my mouth. Espier was holding the death note.

"A Shinigami! So this thing is legitimate after all."

"Kidd what the hell I thought you hid that thing!?

"Why did you put it in the fridge?"

"Why did you go in the fridge?"

"I saw you put the book in the fridge and decided to check it out."

"Careful Espier, Key is on my side and will kill you if you don't give me the notebook."

"I wanted to kill you from the start."

Espier looked at the death note and handed it over.

"I just want to watch over what you do with it. I didn't know you would kill Rose, didn't think you had it in you. Honestly I would have killed her too. As for Adam Sandler…"

Espier held up his fist and Kidd returned it with a fist bump.

"Okay Espier, but this has to stay our little secret."

Espier did that same pop star wink that Kidd did to Light. Was this an American thing? Seriously what? What am I thinking? The point is Light- Kira knows that Kidd can see Ryuk, and, maybe worse maybe the same, Espier knows about the death note and me. Wait! Now I can eat and read manga and no one will think floating stuff is weird! Cool!

"Oh and Espier?"

"Yeah?"

"From now on I'm Tom."

"Tom?"

"Yeah like Tom Hiddleston."

"Why?"

"I met Kira tonight and I can't risk him learning my name."

"Hey that's pretty cool. Then I'll be Joe."

"Joe Hisashi?"

"No like Joe Jonas."

"I'm not sure how to feel about that."

"What was that Kidd?"

"Nothing… Joe."

_**Well… that's the chapter! Next chapter stuff will actually happen you know? You can probably already guess what's going on in my pea brain but whatever.**_


	5. Fate

"I can see him."

"I can see him too."

"No, Espier, the other one."

"The other one- oh right, Kira's Shinigami."

"Hey will you guys quit acting like I'm not here?"

"Key we can't have anyone figuring out you're here, especially Kira."

I followed Kidd and Espier through they hallways of the school. I could tell Kidd was nervous; he kept chewing on the nail of his thumb. Espier didn't seem to notice. He was a cucumber, absolutely cool. Would it be right if I point out Kidd's obvious discomfort? No, I can't in front of Espier.

They took their seats in class. Espier and Kidd where no where near each other, but Kira sat conveniently by the window several seats behind Kidd.

"Hey Kidd, Ryuk isn't the type to just give these things away. There's no way Kira knows you posses a Death Note, relax."

"That isn't the reason…"

Kids were still talking all around us, but that Kira was silent, ignoring everyone. Everyone with the exception of Kidd, he was watching him very closely.

"Kidd make sure Kira can't see you talking."

"I'm just… I'm just one little American Otaku in the great country that is Japan. I've never been here before. What if the other kids don't take kindly to me? I've been waiting for this day my whole life and now it's here. What if it isn't everything I hoped it would be? What if it is? I don't know what to do in social situations."

The class rep stood up and called out for the students to follow his example, bow, and return to their seats. It was something they did in Japan to honor their slave drivers, I mean teachers.

"I'm Mr. Okabe. Take out your books and turn to page 13."

Everyone began their busy work. Suddenly Kidd burst out into a coughing fit, it didn't look like he could breath. What's happening? It looks like Espier is thinking the same thing as me. I looked over at Kira, he didn't pay it any attention.

"Hey Kidd what's wrong, quit joking around!"

He didn't respond. He just got up and ran out of the classroom with Espier and I behind him.

"Key, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure!"

Kidd collapsed in the boy's bathroom.

"Shit!"

"Kidd! Kidd wake up! Kidd!"

We stared at him on the floor and Espier checked his heart rate, I didn't have to. When a human dies a Shinigami can no longer see their name or life span, that human disappears to us entirely. Kidd's name and span were still visible, so this was something else.

"Espier, get him to the nurse."

"Nurses suck! They're totally useless! When I was in middle school I had this one nurse and my ear was bleeding and-"

"Get the nurse or your name is written down."

Espier shivered and set Kidd back down and ran out of the room. I then realized he probably has no idea where the nurse's office is. I watched his life span. Was he just suddenly sick? But that wouldn't make any sense? He won't be dying today, not from what I can see.

"Kidd, you have to tell me what's wrong with you, I can't help you unless you- you're passed out why am I talking to you…"

No helping it. I reached into Kidd's pocket and picked up a sharpie. Then I flew out of the room and found Mr. Okabe running around looking for Kidd to give him a scolding no doubt. I uncapped the marker and wrote of his arm.

"W-what is this!?"

_Bathroom._

"Bathroom!?"

_Call me sexy._

"Huh!?"

I pulled up his sleeve and wrote down his arm.

_Go to the bathroom._

The teacher ran at breakneck pace and found Kidd on the floor. Looks like he'll be okay for now. So where did Espier go? A shadow passed by the corner of my eye. What was that? I looked around. Then I caught sight of a large figure moving down a hall. There's no way that's a human. I flew down after it. I flew through several walls until I saw Espier standing alone in the hallway. He turned around as if he knew I was there.

"Key! Hey I was looking for the nurse but I ended up getting lost. Could you help a brother out and get me back?"

"Yeah sure. Hey did you see anything strange?"

"Stranger than you?"

"I could just leave you here."

"That won't be necessary."

"Then follow me."

We walked alongside each other a while. So this was school in Japan? It seemed even more relaxed than American school? At least they weren't looking for ditchers. I guess it goes along with the whole Spartan education system. Of course no one is naked, the teachers just yell a lot.

"Hey Key, how does one kill a Shinigami?"

"Beats me. Few of us know."

"For real?"

"Yeah, but I can tell you how to kill a human in several ways."

"No thanks."

"Why would you wanna know something like that?"

"Curiosity as well as insurance."

"Insurance of what?"

He was silent for a minute, but continued to smile. The he raised his hand to his mouth to stifle a small laugh. Then he turned to me, flipping his hair in the process, and winked.

"That's classified."

"Heh heh, what? Wait I know this anime!"

"Okay well here's the nurse's office. You know when a teacher gets sick they get to leave for the hospital but all we get are these little beds."

Espier opened the door and there was Kidd sleeping away. He looked better. Okabe was nowhere to be seen. There was just a hot nurse lady.

"Oh, you must be Kidd's friend. Normally I'd say get back to class but I suppose I can make the exception."

She unbuttoned her shirt a little bit. I wish I was human, I wish I was human, I wish I was human.

"Pardon me, the air is out in the wing of the school so I'm terribly hot."

BOKU NO PICO!?

"So is Kidd going to be alright?"

How is he so calm? This is a key moment here! She has glasses you fool, glasses and a ponytail! That's a combo breaker! COMBO BREAKER!

"Oh yes, he's never been to Japan before so his body is being exposed to the new germs for the first time. He'll be in and out constantly until his body gets used to it."

"I see, well thank you for telling me. Would you mind if I wait here?"

"Not at all, take a seat anywhere you like."

Don't sit on her lap! That's for me! Me I say! Seriously what's with the staff at this school? I just attacked Okabe with a marker and he's totally fine now, like it never happened?

"It's been a while Key. Having fun in the human world?"

I turned around. Big angled green eyes, a gray sunken in face, the tattoo of an eye on his forehead and long clawed fingers.

"Fate?"

Espier turned around to me.

"Espier, watch over Kidd. I have to step out for a moment."

He nodded and picked up a stool.

I stepped through the wall.

"Fate what are you doing here?"

"My notebook was stolen by Coin and as a joke he dropped it into the human world. When I finally found it, it was already in the hands of someone. Now I'm bound to this place. And have you found Ryuk yet? Obviously you have, I mean he's in the school."

"Yeah, he won't talk to me. He's probably keeping me a secret from his human."

"Or he doesn't like talking to you."

"What!?"

"Ryuk is a pretty cool guy, way too cool for you Key. I'm a nice Shinigami so I'll spare you a word once in a while but you're pretty lame. Ryuk came down here because he was bored, and you're always tagging along behind him, so not only are you a loser but you're also very boring."

"W-why would y-you say s-something like that?"

"Awww is the little sheep crying?"

"I am not a sheep!"

"Of course not, hooves and horns, and cute widdle nose are normal for a god of death. What was it they called you? Oh right, Fluffy!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't cry Fluffy."

"Crying is totally okay! You didn't see Kyoya's episode!"

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah, from Ouran. It's one of the best episodes of the series, we cried for hours watching it."

"We?"

"Yeah, Kidd and I."

"The human? Since when were you so soft? I mean I always knew you had a bit of a heart going on but I don't recall you liking humans much. You used to kill them off in troves for fun. Don't you remember World War 1?"

"That's all over now."

"You always did have some of the most clever ways to kill people."

"I'm not like that anymore."

"You always did work much harder than the other Shinigami…"

"I'm not that kind of guy anymore, Fate."

"Oh, I see. So it was the little human. What would happen if I wrote his name down in my note book?"

"Fate, stop it."

"Aww, are you sad?"

"Fate, don't."

"Why not, you'd be free of your earth binding chains."

"Fate, if you try it I'll kill you."

He grabbed my neck and slammed in into the floor and into the pipes below. The classes stopped and looked around into the hall at the mysterious crash.

"Kill me Key? How do you intend to do that?"

"I came across a few ways."

"Don't lie to me Key. You can't lie to a liar. You know as well as I do that only a handful of Shinigami know how to kill our own kind and I'm one of them. No one would share that with you ever. You're weak, you're a freak, and you're all alone."

Fate released me and extended his wings.

"I'll see you around Key."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I'll be around. I've just got places to go, things to steal, lies to tell, lives to ruin. Bye bye."

He disappeared through the wall and the school ordered and evacuation.

**LONG CHAPTER IS LONG! Okay so we have another Shinigami! He's a jerk face And sort of looks like a spider ghost thing where as Key reminds me of a sheep tee hee. Coin is a local Shinigami and he sort of looks like a penguin in my mind, but to each to his own. What do you guys think of Fate? I do an okay job?**


	6. Ownership

"In today's news, Coco the gorilla who can read and write as well as speak sign language, will be touring japan."

I stared at Kidd and Espier. Kidd was reading a manga and popping pills to help him get better. Espier was watching the local Japanese news. I stared at the screen. I can see something very strange indeed, but I'll save it for later.

"Hey, so I got this thing right?"

They didn't seem to care that I was talking.

"Kidd, hey Kidd! So you wanna know something cool about Shinigami?"

"Cough, not interested."

"Buzz kill…"

Kidd held up the death note, "I already know everything that will benefit me."

"Jeez Kidd, you act like you actually have a plan?"

Kidd looked up at me and then ran to the bathroom to throw up. I sighed, such a reluctant young human. I turned back over to Espier who was grinning at me.

"Uhhh what cha looking at?"

He rested his head in his palm and admired me, "I'd be interested in what you have to say?"

I looked back at the door in which Kidd disappeared behind. Then I turned back to Espier, and his face, his eyes. I stared into them. I swear if I had a soul he'd be looking into it. What a troublesome human.

"You don't own my death note, so there's no point in telling you anything."

I totally just sounded like Ryuk. I am so excited. Then he grinned, flashing his pearly whites. Jeez, usually Shinigami don't get jealous but I wish I had nice teeth like that.

"Pretty please?"

"You're a weirdo Espier."

"Awww come on."

"Fine. It won't benefit you at all though. You wanna know how Shinigami can kill without thinking about it? Well our eyes can see the names and lifespan of a human. If Kidd gives me half his lifespan then he can see the names and lifespans of all humans, unless the have a death note. If someone has a death note then they can't see the lifespans. But I can because I'm awesome like that."

Espier looked at me, this time his gaze was undressing me.

"Uhhh Kidd? You wanna come back out here?"

I just heard more puking. Espier stood up, "So you're saying that… if I can get a death note then you can give me the eyes of a Shinigami?"

"Not just any death note, it has to be mine."

Espier walked over to the death note on the table where Kidd left it and opening it, pulling out a pen.

"How about I do for you what Kidd can't? I'll get close to Kira for you."

"Espier you're creeping me out."

"I'll do it. And I'll change the world along with Kira."

So he's a follower. Espier picked moved the pen to the death note and began to write.

"In the name of justice, I will smite all evil with my pen!"

Is there a such thing as a normal kid? Really? Kidd, where are you, Espier is being weird. Since the other day he's been mysterious and creepy and I guess sexy by fan girl standards, but they're into that psychopathic garbage.

I decided to hover over to the book and look at the name, or names for that matter. He was really quick with his writing.

So far they were just names, oh no, these were criminals yet to be punished. Oh he killed Kenny. That and T Swift. Jeez, these kids and pop culture.

Then Kidd came out of the bathroom with a towel to his mouth and his eyes went wide. Oh myself, Espier is using the notebook and I'm totally letting him. I'm a slut!?

"No Kidd! It isn't what it looks like!"

Espier started laughing, "Don't worry Kidd, I'll take care of this for you. SO why don't you just hand over this death note."

"Don't listen to him Kidd! He's totally crazy!"

Kidd watched us and then looked at the death note. The news went off about Kira going on another killing spree, but it was actually Espier. Kidd don't give me up, what about all the good times? What about your heart? What about the taboo that is our relationship? Kidd shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay."

"Kidd! You don't have to do this!"

"Hey, Espier is right, I'm not really cut out to be a killer, I have too many rules. If you want to be with Ryuk Espier is more likely to get you there."

"But you'll lose your memories and you won't be able to see or hear me?"

"I understand, this is for the best actually."

Is Kidd really giving up ownership of the death note? But we were friends, we were classmates, we were a senpai and school girl relationship, we killed Adam Sandler! Espier laughed and laughed.

"I'm going to change the world!"

"Shut up Espier, you suck."

Then the room was silent, other than the news. Kidd moved the towel away from his mouth.

"Key, I, Kidd Lelliet, relinquish all ownership of the death note."

**AWWW YEAH I'M BACK! Guys you have no idea I actually have a cool idea for this story and… THE PLOT! Leave a comment! Seriously! This is gonna be great!**


	7. Arrest

**Heyyy bet you didn't see that coming! Well neither did I so woot! Okay so this chapter is gonna be cool but more transitional and the next chapter will have some cool stuff!**

My name is Kidd Lelliet. A girl I liked in my class died not too long ago. Because of this I was no longer wait listed for the exchange student trip to Japan. I came here because I'm an otaku and it's always been a dream of mine. I'm not quite sure why but I wasn't planning on staying with a host family so I'm bunking in an apartment with a boy called Espier.

He's a very good-looking boy. He's smart and popular with the ladies too. When we first came here he seemed mysterious to me but now I've lost all interest.

I go to school.

There is a boy in my class called Light. He doesn't seem to like me very much. I remember I bumped into him on my first day in Japan. Today at lunch though, he made an effort to become my friend. He extended his hand out to me. I shook it with mine but I wasn't very interested. We sat together and he made awkward references over his shoulder like something was supposed to be there. Light was trying to trick me into saying something but I had no idea what.

The key word here is "Apples."

_**Screeching boom mike**_

_IS THIS THING ON!?_ Testing, testing… I'm sorry I have no idea how he got in here. I'm Key, this story's primary narrator. Hmm what's this? I've received a slip of paper. What!? You're righting me out of the second season!? We have second season!? What does that even mean!?

_**The boom **_

It's been four days since Kidd gave up the death note and Espier has been wild fire with the names. We watch the news and he writes away. Espier never stops and he doesn't talk to me. I tell you I've been lonely out in the Shinigami world but I'm so alone here in this apartment. Last night I went into Kidd's room to watch anime with him. It's the only time he ever makes an expression. We even laughed at this one joke and when I went to comment he didn't respond.

Why did you do it?

Why did you give me up?

Was the death note really too much?

All three of us went to school the next day. Light ran up to Kidd and started to talk to him. Espier didn't exactly care. I saw Ryuk and waved at him. During class we wondered the halls together.

"So what's going on with you Key?"

"Things have sucked big time, Kidd gave up the death note to Espier."

"That so? I haven't noticed."

"You tell Light anything?"

"No, I'm just an observer. I won't do much of anything for him unless there's something for me to gain."

"Have you seen Fate around?"

"Fate, he's here?"

"Yeah, no idea why?"

"I don't know, maybe he dropped his death note."

"Shut up Ryuk…"

Ryuk turned around.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To look for Fate."

"Meh, don't you wanna hang out with me more?"

"Not really."

"Why would you say that!?"

"I don't know, I'm bored."

Ryuk flew away and I decided to go check out that hot nurse, but she wasn't in her office. And then the lunch bell rang. I went off to find Kidd, only to remember he can't see or hear me. It breaks my heart, that is, if I had one… It breaks my apples. I flew over to the student courtyard where Light and Kidd were sitting under a tree. Kidd was staring at his food and then over to Light's.

"So, you gonna eat that?"

"This? You can have some?"

Kidd's eyes started to sparkle, the kind of sparkle that came with his first trip to the convenience store. He ate a rolled egg with eel thing and his eyes teared up.

"I-it's delicious."

Light just stared at Kidd. Light was considerably smart, especially since he's Kira, but he was following the wrong kid. Speaking of, where is Espier?

"Hey Light, you wanna go to the Zoo?"

"The Zoo?"

The Zoo?

I turned back around, since when did Kidd have interest in other students?

"Yeah, I wanna see the gorillas."

"Ummm I don't know…"

"If we go I'll tell you whatever you've been trying to get me to say."

Light stared at Kidd and Kidd ate more of Light's bento. Light agreed to go and I decided that I would follow them this weekend.

I turned around and there was fate on the school rooftops. I flew up to him.

"Fate!"

He smiled at me through the gauze of his face, "Key."

"Who are you following?"

"Haven't you guessed it?"

"If I had then why would I be asking?"

"Sorry Key, I forgot you're a little slower than most Shinigami."

"You're not the type to get involved with humans, but I know you've got more than enough death notes hiding from the Old Man."

"That's true, but enough about me. A little birdy told me that Kidd quit on you."

"H-he didn't quit on me!"

"Was he tired of you to?"

"No!"

"Here's an idea, why don't I drop my death note where only he can find it?"

"He just want's out! He won't hurt anyone without good reason so the death note was useless to him anyway!"

"Hmmm useless? And what about that Espier?"

"What about him?"

"Not so defensive this time. Well, now I'm interested."

"Fate, stop."

He grinned. His teeth were blocky rather than the expected fang. He chomped down hard on his jaw and a black thick liquid poured out. He slurped it back up, a habit of his when he was thinking. I hate watching him do it almost as much as I hate listening to him grind those yellowy teeth.

"You know Key, some Shinigami have a real influence on humans. You on the other hand were won over by the weakling. I can't help but want Kidd Lelliet."

"Want him, that disgusting."

I watched him a moment longer, that liquid coagulating in his black and blue gums.

"Maybe you and Ryuk are onto something, some humans are… interesting."

"Fate! Stay away from Kidd!"

He grinned and flew away but I followed.

"Fate! Fate! What are you planning?"

"Instead of worrying about me you should make sure you don't sever from this world!"

"Sever? Fate!"

He swooped down on me and knocked me in the face and down onto the roof. The next thing I knew he was gone. Severed from this world? As long as Espier still has my death note I'm fine… oh no. I flew through the walls and through the building.

"Espier! Espier where are you!?"

Suddenly my body felt a tremor deep in my core. Oh no. I was by the nurse's office but it was empty, all but a body on the floor.

"Espier?"

He didn't move. It was then I saw it; his name and his life span were gone. There's no way. I flew over to him. He's dead. He died. Who- did Fate- Fate didn't kill him. I looed around, where did his death note go? The death note! I'm no longer attached to it!

"Key."

I turned around to see a Shinigami covered in eyes, the old man's right hand man.

"Nu."

"The old man sent me, you're to return back to the Shinigami world at once."

"What? I should have time to find my notebook?"

"It's no longer attached to you and that isn't why I'm here."

"Then why does the Old Man- The King of Death need to see me?"

"You've been collecting death notes. As you know it is against Shinigami Law to own more than two at one time. You have been distributing them at random and destroying the balance between life and death in this world. Of course you will also be dealt the punishments of killing and stealing other Shinigami."

"But I didn't do any of those things?"

"Key, there are only two ways a Shinigami can have more than one death note."

I gulped, I'm going to be crucified.

**Okay, so am I holding your interest? Yeah, I'm getting really into this story. This sounds really stupid but in the next chapter Kidd and Light go to the Zoo. TRUST ME! It relates to the actual plot and story. Wish me luck and review if you want me to update!**


End file.
